Broken
by moonracoon99
Summary: Percy and Annabeth made it out of Tartarus, but they're not quite the same. Their battle wounds heal, of course. But can they heal emotionally, or will they continue to live without really living?
1. Chapter 1

**My second FanFiction! Cheers! Dedicated to thegirlwhocan. I based this story after her own, called "Shipwrecked Heart". Definitely read it if you have the time. **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or settings in this story. They belong to HRH Rick Riordan. **

**Enjoy!**

_We're okay. We're together. We're okay. We're together._

Percy repeated this to himself over and over again. He and Annabeth were safe-out of Tartarus-and that was all that mattered. Percy took a deep breath and exhaled, looking up at the warm night sky from where he was sitting on the deck of the _Argo II_.

_Tell the stars hello for me_, Bob had said. It wasn't fair that Bob and Damasen had to stay back while only Annabeth and Percy got out of Tartarus.

Percy was jolted from his thoughts upon hearing light footsteps.

"Hey," Annabeth whispered, sliding down to sit on the wooden floor with Percy. He reached out and pulled her to his bare chest. "Hey, Wise Girl."

They sat like that for a while; not moving, not talking. As the sky became lighter and lighter and eventually tinged with the slightest bit of pink, Percy spoke. "I love you, Annabeth. More than you could ever imagine."

In reality, 'I love you' didn't really cover how Percy felt about Annabeth. Annabeth was like the equivalent to oxygen, in Percy's view.

"I love you, too, Percy." Annabeth snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

And in that position, the couple finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep, which only happened if they slept close to each other.

**LINE BREAK!**

Percy awoke to someone shaking him. He noticed the Annabeth's absence, and in the blink of an eye, Percy had his awakener by the throat and pressed against one of the masts. His captor spluttered and clawed at Percy's strong and calloused fingers desperately. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Percy realized he was choking a slightly blue-faced Jason, and the rest of the Seven (save for Annabeth) was watching them, frozen.

Percy suddenly registered that he needed to let go, _now_, before Jason passed out from lack of oxygen. He abruptly released Jason, who landed on the floor, gasping for breath. Percy stared at his trembling hands that could've killed his friend. Jason coughed violently, shudders racking his body.

_You had to move quickly in Tartarus_.

Without a word, Percy turned on his heel and jumped of the side of the ship and into the sea far below. This seemed to jolt everybody out if their temporary stupors. Piper dropped Katropis and rushed to Jason's side.

**LINE BREAK!**

"Oh, my Gods, Jason! Are you okay?"

Jason wanted to scream, _no, I'm not okay-I almost got choked to death!_ but settled for concentrating on getting air in and out of his lungs and nodding. He breathed in more air-beautiful, fresh, air-and managed to sit up. Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes widened. "Jason, your neck..."

Hazel hurried over with some nectar and ambrosia, followed by Frank and Leo. Jason ate a little, relieved that the food of the Gods was healing the pain in his neck. Piper handed him a hand mirror, and Jason looked at his neck. He internally winced. There were thick bruises where Percy's fingers had taken taken hold on Jason. He swallowed and said, "Its okay. No real harm done, right?"

Piper frowned but nodded reluctantly. "You should probably get some rest, Sparky."

Jason nodded and complied.

**LINE BREAK!**

There was a splash and Percy, riding a wave, landed on the deck.

"You're back."

Percy whirled around to find Annabeth standing about ten feet away. Simultaneously, they rushed towards each other, and Percy pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry," he told her when they came up for air. "I know I was violent, but. I didn't know where you were and. I thought we were still in...in Tartarus." His voice cracked on the last word.

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain. _We're_ okay."

The couple rocked back and forth for a while.

"I better go apologize to Jason," Percy said.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay up here a little longer. Everyone else is eating lunch, but Jason'll probably be in his room. Good luck," Annabeth said, pecking him on the lips before shoving him towards the stairs.

**LINE BREAK!**

Percy knocked on Jason's door before cracking it open. Jason was lying on his bed, reading, but sat up when Percy entered the room and shut the door behind himself.

Percy cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "Look, Jason, I'm really sorry about before. It was just instincts. You...you had to be quick in Tartarus."

"Don't worry about, man," Jason told him. "I'll be okay."

"Still. I'm sorry."

Jason shrugged. "I accept your apology. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Definitely."

**Okay I don't like the end that much, but whatever. I hope you enjoy. I'll update another chapter as soon as I can. Please please please review and/or follow/favorite! Thanks so much!**

**-moonracoon99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter two, everybody! A million thanks to all the reviewers and followers/favoriters! I am incredibly greatful! **

**This one is dedicated to teamleo4, for giving me the idea of this chapter.**

**And now, without further adieu, chapter two! (Weird...That just rhymed. Cool!)**

An incredibly terrifying and bloodcurdling scream echoed through the otherwise quiet _Argo II_. Leo, the only one awake at this ungodly hour of three AM, jumped about three feet into the air before sprinting as fast as he could out of the boiler room (where he had been working nonstop). There was a bang of a door, and another scream, worse than the first. Leo was now running as fast as he possibly could towards the rooms of the other Seven. Through the dim light supplied by old-fashioned torches on the wall, Leo saw a dark shape run out of what he thought was Annabeth's room to the room across the hall.

"Whats happening? Are we under attack?" Jason asked, coming out of his own room, alert and ready.

Leo ignored him and proceeded to open the door that the figure had rushed through. Fingers fumbling on the wall, he found the light switch and flipped it on.

Percy was lying on his bed, hopelessly tangled in is sheets. His shirt was sweaty and he was thrashing around, breathing heavily. He was still asleep, but it looked like he was being tortured. Then Leo wanted to smack himself. Tartarus. This was Percy and Annabeth's first night back - they wouldn't be forgetting that place anytime soon.

"NO, TAKE ME INSTEAD! LET HER GO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST LET HER GO!" Percy screamed again.

"Percy, please, it's just a dream, please wake up!" Leo just noticed that Annabeth was there, and she was shaking Percy by the shoulders, tears pouring down her face. Percy writhed in agony again, and bellowed the most agonizing scream Leo had ever heard.

Annabeth slapped Percy across the face, and Percy finally woke up. His eyelids shot open, and he stared into Annabeth's gray eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. Then he did one thing Leo had never seen him do: cry. And not little-girl crying, either, but truly heartbroken sobs.

"Arachne...got you...you were dead..." he choked out.

"Shh, it was just a dream, I'm here now," Annabeth managed, also crying. Percy pulled her into his arms, and she lay down next to him. He hugged her tight and whispered, "I couldn't live without you. I just wouldn't be able to."

"Shh, don't say that, Percy."

"You know its true."

A pause. Annabeth didn't deny his statement, and just breathed out, "I'm not going anywhere, Seaweed Brain."

Leo felt like he was intruding, and seeing as Percy was okay, he slowly backed out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel had apparently been listing as well, judging by their stunned faces.

"I didn't-" Piper started, but was cut off by Coach Hedge.

"Hey!" he demanded, "whats all this racket?"

Leo rolled his eyes. The crazy old goat _just_ noticed all the noise?

"Shh!" Hazel whispered harshly. "Percy had a nightmare. That's it. Off to bed, everyone," she said.

"Pfft, a nightmare? That's for little kids," Coach Hedge said, turning around toward his own room.

"Hey," Frank said, getting angry, "do you even remember where Percy and Annabeth have been for the past two weeks?"

"Ohh...sorry?" Coach Hedge said. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"That's alright," Piper said, stifling a yawn. "But I think we can discuss this in the morning, am I right?"

Everyone nodded and trudged back to bed except for Leo, scared of seeing how broken the two strongest people he knew were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all the reads. You don't know how great they all make me feel. Oh yeah, this one is dedicated to…I dunno, I guess maybe Rick Riordan himself, for coming up with the whole series. All hail His Royal Highness! Haha…okay, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me… sigh*.**

;;

"Yeah, well, _your_ boyfriend can't go one night without having nightmares and sobbing like a little kid!"

Silence.

It was Piper and Annabeth's first fight. Piper didn't know what made her say that, and she knew that Percy and Annabeth had to be super strong—physically and mentally—to get out of Tartarus. But there was a lot of stress on board, and somehow Annabeth and Piper had ended up arguing about their boyfriends. As soon as she saw Annabeth's crestfallen face, she immediately felt guilty and opened her mouth to apologize.

Before she could, though, Annabeth cut her off.

"Don't. Don't even go there. You have _no idea_ what we went through. I love Percy more than anything in the world—_anything_—and you have _no right_ to say things like that."

Piper saw disappointment, fury, and passion in Annabeth's stormy gray eyes. And, worse, Annabeth's eyes were filling up with tears. It took a lot to make Annabeth cry.

With one last, hard glare, Annabeth turned on her heel and stormed away.

;;

Two hours later, dinner was served. Everyone had gathered and had food on their plates, even Leo, who seemed attached to the head of the ship—working all day and night, barely sleeping an hour, and still managing to have endless energy.

Percy was seated at the head of the table, Annabeth to his right, and Jason on his left. Piper was next to Jason, across from Leo and next to Hazel. Frank sat next to Leo.

"So," Percy started, in an attempt to start a conversation, "anything interesting happen today?"

With that, Annabeth dropped her silverware with a clang and reached up to wipe her eyes, glaring at her plate.

"Whoa, Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, confused and concerned.

"You never cry," Leo added unhelpfully.

"I…I just need a moment," Annabeth mumbled, getting up and leaving the mess hall. Percy started to get up, but Piper beat him to it, adding, "Let me. You know, girl to girl." If she put a little charmspeak into her words, no on would ever know.

It was high time she apologized to Annabeth. Piper walked noisily up to where Annabeth stood on the cool deck. She didn't want Annabeth busting out her moves like the incident with Percy and Jason. Not that Piper thought she could walk very quietly…

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. It was wrong of me to say that, and I know it."

Annabeth faced Piper, studying her before flickering to a spot just above her shoulder.

"I was stupid and rash, and I really don't like arguing with you. I hope we can get over this…uh, Annabeth, are you even listening?"

Annabeth was still staring at Piper's shoulder, and had started to take shallow breaths. _What's so interesting about my shoulder?_

Piper glanced behind her, expecting to see some monster. All that was behind Piper was one of the masts, and the ocean. Then Piper noticed there was a hairy spider on the wooden beam, actually quite large as far as spiders went.

"Oh, my Gods!" Piper shrieked. "Percy! Come here now!"

Percy came pounding up the stairs with Riptide drawn, wildly looking around for signs of an attack. Then he saw Annabeth, paralyzed with fear, and rushed towards her while simultaneously capping his sword. Standing in front of her, blocking her view of the spider, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Annabeth. You're okay. We're okay. We're right here on the _Argo II_, and you're safe."

As Percy continued to console Annabeth, Piper realized she should probably get rid of the spider. She scooped him up with the edge of Katropis and dumped him over the edge of the ship and far below into the waves lapping the _Argo II_'s hull. She felt a little bad spout killing the animal, but got rid of that thought immediately. All spiders were descendants of Arachne, the monster that had caused Annabeth and Percy so much grief.

"Arachne…" It was Annabeth, as if in a trance, her eyes wild with panic and fear. With that, she crumpled, unconscious. Percy caught her before Annabeth could hit the deck, and without diffuculty, he scooped her up, bridal-style. He headed downstairs to lay Annabeth down in his bed. Piper followed, and when she entered the mess hall, she was greeted with wide-eyed stares from the other crew members.

"How…what _happened_?" Hazel asked, shocked.

"Spider. She had a panic attack," Piper said gloomily, flopping down in her chair.

"Oh," Leo said.

"You know, I think they're not as okay as they say they are..." said Frank.

" Ya _think_?" Leo put in.

Frank glared at him but continued, "So, I think we should give them a little space, without it being obvious."

The rest of the crew half-heartedly agreed, and, worn out, they trudged to bed.

;;

"She made you _cry_?"

"Percy, it's okay. I just didn't like her, ah, opinions on some things," Annabeth said carefully. She didn't want Percy to be mad with Piper. Percy could get awfully protective if he wanted to.

"Well, you're okay now, right?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Come on, I'm tired. Bedtime."

He reached over and pressed his lips to hers.

"Goodnight, sleepyhead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Perseus Jackson!"

Thalia, known for her quick temper, was storming towards Percy, who stood his ground, defiant and rebellious. Her shield cackled with blue arcs of electricity.

The crew of the Argo II had stopped to make a few quick repairs, and they had stumbled on Thalia by pure chance. A group of hellhounds had ambushed them—probably due to the fact that there were _three_ children of the Big Three all in the same place. The hellhounds were all in Tartarus by now, but that didn't stop Thalia and Percy from picking a fight over it.

"_What_ in the name of Hades were you thinking? You could've gotten us all killed!"

Percy clenched his fists and stood tall, towering over her sixteen-year-old body.

"Except I _didn't_! You would've gotten stabbed! I can handle it!" Percy yelled back.

"You don't have to play the hero all the freaking time, you know! I was doing fine!"

"There were too many on you!" He was getting angrier and angrier, and the creek behind him was now swirling with frothy waves.

"Oh, so its my fault?" Thalia demanded, inches from his face.

"I didn't say that!" Percy's knuckles were white with effort to keep his temper, but he was starting to crack. Percy and Thalia seemed oblivious of the fact that the rest of the seven were watching them.

"Argh!" Thalia lost it, and she shoved Percy, hard. Jolts of electricity ran from her fingers to where she touched him, and he was blown back twenty feet into the water.

"Sorry!" Thalia looked pale, and honestly sorry. "I didn't mean to—"

Percy didn't let her finish. Standing up, he doused her with a huge tidal wave, effectively soaking her from head to toe.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to either," he said, his voice dangerously low and angry.

Thunder crashed, and huge storm clouds rolled in, wiping away the previously blue skies. There was a tremor in the ground, as well.

Thalia breathed hard with anger, water dripping off her short hair and trickling down her face and shoulders.

"Guys, that's enough!" Piper called, putting some charmspeak into her words. However, the two powerful quarreling demigods ignored her.

"You want a piece of me, Kelp-for-Brains? Or are you still too weak from climbing outta hell?"

Percy's scowl deepened majorly. Before he could move any more, Thalia let out a roar of anger, and a lightning bolt shot down from the sky, shot to Percy, and hit him in the chest with several hundred watts of electricity. Annabeth let out a shriek and rushed forward, yelling, "Thalia, stop! _Now_!" Thalia ignored her.

Percy sat down in the water, looking dazed. Jason winced. He knew that that amount of electricity could kill a mortal easily, and he wondered how much ore it would take to kill a demigod.

Percy's clothes smoked, and the air smelled like ozone.

"THALIA! That's enough!" Piper yelled out of sheer desperation.

Percy got to his feet, looking even angrier. The Seven cringed, waiting for what would happen next. They watched in a fearful awe as the entire creek rose, swirling up and turning into a massive, icy funnel.

"Percy!" Annabeth begged, sounding a little afraid. Even Thalia looked nervous.

Percy hurled it at Thalia, and it swept her off her feet. When it drained away, she was coughing and spluttering on all fours.

"Percy! You will stop this, now!" Annabeth demanded, now sounding extremely angry.

Thalia got up, determination on her face. Leo, Frank, Jason, and Hazel started to back up, looking afraid at how this would end.

Thalia brought her fists downwards and spread her fingers, shocking Percy from all directions and sending him flying into the air. As he crashed down into the dirt, Thalia shocked him time and time again, until he was in a crater fifteen feet deep. Everyone watched as Percy's head lolled to one side, but he didn't move. There were extremely visible angry red burns where the electricity had entered and exited his body all over his skin, and his hair was singed and smoking heavily.

"Thalia…? What did you just do?" Annabeth asked, her voice breaking, and she clasped her hands over her mouth, already rushing towards Percy. Thalia's eyes were wide in horror, and she seemed paralyzed.

Annabeth shook Percy's unmoving body, and he let out a small groan. Annabeths shoulders sagged with relief, and she broke out into a small smile.

Percy blinked up at her, but his eyes were unfocused. Unhinged. He stood up and grinned—but it was a crazy grin.

"Uh oh," Jason called out. "He's in shock, and delirous."

"Percy, I think you should sit down," Annabeth said, resting her hand on his shoulder. Percy took no notice of her, and smiled again. That cold, deranged smile. Annabeth shivered. And not because of the cold, either.

Percy raised his arm. Annabeth backed up, not knowing what he was going to do. Thalia, who was walking towards him, suddenly froze, looking terrified. Her outstretched arm stiffly dropped to her side, and she let go of her shield, _Aegis_.

"Percy? What's going on?" Annabeth asked tentatively.

"Hey, Thalia!" Percy called out, his arm still outstretched. "Did you know that people are made of 80% water? Blood, muscle, all kinds of things to do with _water_."

He lowered his arm, and Thalia rigidly kneeled. The Seven figured out what he was doing, and they all gasped. Percy was controlling the water in Thalia's body. He could make her do anything. He could _kill_ her with the flick of his wrist.

"Perseus Jackson. You will stop. _Now_," Piper commanded, pouring all her charmspeak into her words. Percy grinned again. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell, unconscious.

;;

**Well, tiny cliffhanger for you guys. I really like this chapter, although I do apologize if I made Thalia too mean or Percy too…dark. Please let me know what you think! Until next time,**

**—Moonracoon99**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people! Another chapter! I hope you like it…**

**Warning: there's a kind of violent Leo in the beginning, and teeny tiny mentions of previous abuse. You have been warned.**

**Oh, yeah! Before I forget, let me add this: if anybody has any prompts for more chapters and/or different fanfics, please PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it belongs to Rick, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

;;

Since being released from the Argo II's infirmary, Percy had been helping out as much as he could on deck, trying to make up for his actions. Both Thalia and Percy were doing okay; he just had a few burns that were bad at first, but they were healing. In his defense, Percy had been delusional when he controlled the water in Thalia's body, and he vowed not to use that power on anyone ever again.

"Can I talk to you?"

Percy looked up from where he polishing and repairing some armor to see Leo towering over him. Even though Percy didn't know Leo that well, he knew something was up. Leo was completely still. No fidgeting, no tapping, nothing.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Leo bit his lip, and then blurted, "I know you've been to Oygia. And I know you know I've been there, too."

"Yeah, and…?" Oygia was kind of a sore subject for Percy, and he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Why'd you leave?" Leo asked. Percy sighed, and wiped his hands on a polish-stained rag.

"I left because I had friends, family, and Annabeth to return to. Plus, I was the prophecy demigod. I couldn't just leave Kronos to destroy everything. Why?"

"You're an idiot."

Percy scowled. He didn't appreciate being called names. He had plenty of that in his elementary and middle school years.

"Oh, really? What makes you the judge of that?" he asked Leo.

"You NEVER loved her!" Leo shouted. His hands started to shake, but not because he had excessive amounts of energy.

Percy almost did a double take. Leo, the funny one, the guy who didn't take anything seriously, was shouting at him.

"Leo, are you….Oh! Are the _eidolons_ back?"

Leo had enough. He sucker punched Percy in the gut as hard as he could, and watched with apprehension as the air left Percy's lungs and he doubled over.

Leo punched Percy again, with both hands, in the nose. There was a sickening crack and blood started gushing. Percy's heart raced, bringing back horrible memories of Gabe, raising his fist to punch Percy's bruised body yet again…of Gabe throwing beer bottles at his head…Gabe, punching Percy so hard and so often that he was frequently passing out…. Shaking his head to get rid of the memories, Percy straightened, and, proud of himself for not showing any pain as he talked, he said calmly: "Leo, stop, now. You're going to regret this later."

"YOU NEVER REGRETTED LEAVING HER!" Leo roared, socking Percy in the jaw. Blood now spurted out of both his nose and mouth. "FIGHT BACK, YOU COWARD!"

Hazel came up the stairs, asking, "What's all this shout—"

She froze just in time to see Leo punch Percy in the eye. Horrified, she clapped her hand over her mouth. She was no threat to the boys, and so they completely ignored Hazel. She hurried back down the stairs to tell the other crewmembers.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!" Leo hollered. He hated how Percy stood tall and composed, as if his nose and mouth weren't bleeding and he didn't have a shiner already starting to form.

"Because you don't stand a chance," Percy said, unfazed.

Leo knew that was the truth, but he didn't have to like it. "YEAH? WELL, WHO'S THE ONE GETTING BEAT UP, HUH? WHO'S THE ONE THAT COMPLETELY BROKE AN INNOCENT GIRL'S HEART AND LEFT HER, NEVER SPARING HER ANOTHER THOUGHT? _YOU_!"

Leo kneed Percy in his manhood as hard as he could. At least that got a reaction, he thought with satisfaction as Percy doubled over once again.

"You…need…to…stop," Percy hissed.

"NO, I DON'T!"

Unaware that Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank were now watching, Leo pounded Percy once, twice, three more times. Jason rushed forward and grabbed Leo's shoulders from behind, preventing him from further injuring Percy. Leo struggled, but Frank held him back as well.

"She didn't deserve it," Leo barked at Percy with tears in his eyes.

"No, she didn't," Percy agreed, standing up. He was a sight for sore eyes. His shirt was ruined from the blood from his nose and mouth, and he was sporting a fantastic black eye.

"You shouldn't have left!" Leo said, tears now dripping down his face. "She loved you! And every hero before you!"

"Maybe," Percy said coldly, "you should think about why _you_ left."

Leo watched as Percy marched down the steps leading to the cabins, with Annabeth following him.

_Why _did_ he come back? So he and his friends could battle—and hopefully bring down—Gaea. So he and his friends could save both camps._ Everything was _him and his friends_, and he probably just lost one.

"What have I done?" Leo groaned out loud.

;;

"Why didn't you fight him?" Annabeth asked. "You could easily take down anybody on this ship—except me," she teased. Percy didn't smile. He just said, "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one, daughter of Athena?"

"You…you were fighting over Calypso, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

"_He_ was fighting _me_, and it was _about_ Calypso," Percy corrected. "Not _over_ her."

"Same difference."

"Not really."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You didn't fight back for two reasons. One, you could really hurt him, and two, you wanted to make him realize…you wanted to make him realize that there was a _reason_ he came back."

"That's my girl," Percy said, winking.

"As long as you're mine," Annabeth replied, smirking.

Two seconds passed before Percy was grabbing her and furiously smashing his lips against hers.

_Who knew?_ Annabeth thought dimly. _Percy could be a psychologist. As long as I get to kiss him like this…_

;;

"You," hissed Piper, "have got to apologize, Repair Boy!"

Leo scowled. "I know. And don't call me that."

"Seriously, man," Jason agreed, plopping down on Leo's bed, "you were kind of…"

"Extreme," Piper finished hastily.

Leo's scowl deepened. He opened his mouth to argue, then shut it, knowing Piper was being generous.

"You should go now," Jason supplied.

"No way, dude! I'll be dead meat!"

"You'll be even _more_ dead if you wait, Repair Boy!"

Leo groaned. "Don't _call_ me that," he mumbled into his comforter.

"Stop being such a baby," Piper said, shoving him towards the door of his cabin.

_Well_, Leo thought as he walked the short distance from his cabin to Percy's, _at least Percy doesn't really hold a grudge, right?_ He shivered as he imagined what would happen if it were Nico in Percy's place.

Upon knocking on the door and receiving no answer, Leo swung the door open and poked his head in, his gaze landing on—_oh_.

Percy and Annabeth were in a heavy make out session—apparently, that broken nose wasn't affecting how he kissed. Percy was shirtless and had Annabeth pinned against the wall, and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Mortified, Leo tried to back out of the room, but his squeak of embarrassment combined with the noise of the door opening and the creaky floorboards was enough to make him noticed.

_Boy, am I in for it now_, Leo thought, cheeks burning so hard he thought they might be on fire. Like, literally.

Annabeth was the first to react. She squealed (in a completely un-Annabeth way) and tried to hide behind Percy, who stood there, as red as a tomato.

"Uh...we weren't, um, doing anything," he spluttered.

Leo found this so ridiculous that he let out a little snort, until he realized that the older demigod meant they weren't doing anything...serious. (Although, if you asked Leo, what they were doing seemed serious enough).

When (involuntarily, by the way) Leo tried to picture Percy and Annabeth doing "more serious stuff" he made a face that must have been hilarious, because both Percy and Annabeth promptly burst into laughter. Their laughing was so contagious that Leo had to join in, and they stayed there, giggling and snorting for a long time.

"Haven't...I haven't laughed so hard in a loooong time," Percy gasped.

"You look like...like a fish," Annabeth managed, wiping tears from her eyes.

A new round of laughter erupted from them at the image of a fish-faced son of Poseidon.

"Last time I'm going to listen to Jason and Piper," Leo said when they had calmed down enough to breath (somewhat) normally. "Or maybe I should listen to them more often, if it all ends like this. Only next time, I'm bringing a camera."

"Why?" Annabeth inquired. "Not why you should bring a camera, I mean."

"They said I should go find Percy right that second so I could—"

Leo immediately sobered as he remembered the reason he was trying to find Percy in the first place.

"Oh, uh, man, I need to apologize. I, um, shouldn't've acted that way. And you were right. That I needed—_need_—you guys. So, yeah. I'm sorry."

Percy smiled. "S'okay. I know how you feel."

"Guys, Frank got this 'injury' and he's driving me crazy! Help!" Jason said, barging in.

"Knock much?" Percy mumbled.

"What's the injury?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, just a paper cut. Nothing serious."

Percy, Annabeth, and Leo all looked at each other, then burst into uncontrollable laughter once again.


End file.
